


Love Drunk

by somepeoplearewild



Series: Magic Works [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, F/M, Genderswap, It's nothing bad, Love Potion/Spell, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Professor!Liam, Smut, Spanking, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Payne finds a surprise on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just get in the mood to write some smut? This is that. It's 4:33 am. I'm not mentally equipped to be posting this early but fuck it. I didn't proof read either.
> 
> Also Zayn is 17 and Liam is 27.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Professor Payne sighs as the lock to his office clicks open. Working after dinner isn't exactly his preference, but he _is_ the one who assigned all that work so it's only fair that he grades it before the death threats come rolling in from strung out students.  
  
He doesn't immediately notice something is off. In fact, he's already hung his overcoat on the hook by his door before he realises that he's not alone in his office. With his fingers wrapped around the concealed handle of his wand, he whips around, startling as his wand flicks against the wall and clatters to the ground.  
  
"Silly Professor," a voice chuckles lowly from his desk.  
  
Oddly enough, the sight before him does nothing to settle his nerves.  
  
There, draped across his desk with her skirt hiked up and her shirt half-buttoned showing off a bright red bra, is star pupil Zayn Malik.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Zayn chuckles again, biting her plump, cherry lip. "I've been waiting."  
  
"F-for what exactly?"  
  
"For you, silly," she purrs, sitting up, long liquorice hair cascading down her shoulders and curling at her waist.  
  
Professor Payne panics as he hears the paintings all around begin to whisper. It would end him if a rumour started up that he was messing around with a student. "Miss Malik, I don't believe you should be–" He begins rushing toward her only to be grasped by his tie and yanked into her personal space.  
  
"You don't believe I should be doing what?" she smirks. Zayn looks down and then back up, honey gaze piercing through her feathery black lashes.  
  
The professor stutters, caught off guard by her brashness. Zayn has always been so soft spoken. Not to mention it's impossible for her to have such outstanding marks without the common sense to back it up— common sense that would prevent her from trying to seduce her potions professor.  
  
Zayn scoots up, lips barely ghosting over his, and that's when he smells it, the tinge of sweet on her breath. He immediately recognises the smells of puff pastries, cherry perfume, and the quidditch pitch. He sighs, now knowing exactly what he was dealing with: a love potion.  
  
"Fuck me. Here. On your desk."  
  
Professor Payne splutters as Zayn runs her hands up her pleated skirt, revealing two crimson bows at the top of her thigh-high stockings and the lacy panties to match.  
  
"I need to get you an antidote," he squeals out, rounding up her hands from trying to rub him through his pants.  
  
"You _need_ to get inside me."  
  
He cries out desperately in his mind, knowing he'll never be able to brew up the antidote with Zayn trying to sneak her hands in his pants every few seconds.  
  
"I have to return you to your room immediately. You're being influenced by a potion."  
  
"I wish I was being influenced by your penis."  
  
"That's quite enough!" Liam exclaims, voice cracking. He snatches Zayn up by the wrist and begins marching her out of the door before turning around and buttoning her top button and adjusting her skirt.  
  
" _Professor_ ," Zayn whines as he's pulling her through a rather secluded part of the school. He can't have any other staff seeing Zayn in her condition as they would both be in a rather compromising position, Zayn looking thoroughly fucked and him with his raging hard-on, pumping guilt through his veins with every throb.  
  
"Oops!" Zayn sqeaks, stumbling a bit.  
  
Liam looks behind him to find that Zayn has walked out of one of her kitten heels. Her usual combat boots are much more practical, but Liam won't complain about the change. In fact, he won't say a damn thing about it. Ever. Somehow, admitting his attraction to one of his students will solidify the fact that he is a terrible human being.  
  
He sighs, letting her free to go back for it, which he realises is a mistake as Zayn pokes her ass up in the air as she bends over to set her shoe upright. With one finger holding down the heel, she presses her foot into the hole, wriggling her hips back and forth as she get her foot nice and snug in the confines of her ruby stilettos. She looks over her shoulder at Liam with a devilish smirk, hand running up her long legs from her calf to her thigh, up to where her red panties once again peaked out from under the grey of her school skirt.  
  
Liam bites his lip to conceal the hitch in his breath. He can't.  
  
Zayn giggles then takes off into the shadows, catching Liam by surprise.  
  
Of course he has to follow her. He can't let her wander around the castle in the state she's in, especially not at this hour. Liam groans quietly, following the sound of her clicking heels against the stone floor.  
  
Liam looks back and forth in the pitch black darkness. Now not only has he lost Zayn, but he has also gotten lost himself. He curses himself for forgetting his wand in his office, otherwise he might have some light in the eerie blackness of the room, corridor, _whatever_ he's gotten himself into.  
  
A look of pure, unadulterated terror crosses his face as a hand slaps over his mouth and his body is yanked into somewhere. He hears a door shut, then a quiet spell. A single torch on the far side of the abandoned lecture hall ignites, showering the room in a dim orange glow.  
  
He turns around, ready to chastise Zayn, however not ready for the sight before him.  
  
He can't stop his mouth from falling open at the girl before him, stripped of her shirt and skirt, sauntering towards him, red lingerie hugging the tan curves of her body, skin like milk and tea in the dim glow of the fire.  
  
She speaks no words as she reaches him, runs a black nail down his chest to his belt. With a glance at his face, she undoes the buckle on his pants, sliding the long strip of leather out of the loops. She doubles it and places the end in his hand before calmly walking up to the desk in front of him and bending over.  
  
Liam's eyes widen as she gazes over her shoulder and bites her lip, moving her hips back and forth and presenting herself to him. He looks down at the belt in his hand, then up again at her round ass. He looks at the belt again, knowing he can never go back from this, knowing he shouldn't, but no longer caring. He fucking needs it.  
  
He grasps it tighter in his hand, moving towards the girl bent over before him. He palms the curve of her ass, kneading the skin roughly. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Liam's hand lands with a smack. "I said are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, please!"  
  
Another smack. "Yes please, who?"  
  
"Yes, please, Professor Payne!"  
  
Liam rubs a soothing hand over the red marks before he draws back the belt and lashes her once, impact followed by a whimper then a moan.  
  
He whips her over and over until her skin is glowing and angry looking, sobs bursting through her glossed lips.  
  
He drops the belt suddenly, hands scrambling to unbutton his shirt and pull it over his head.  
  
Zayn hisses as she turns over, resting her ass on the edge of the desk as she undoes his pants and pushes them to the floor.  
  
"Oh," she gasps, not expecting him to be bare under his pants. She smiles instantly and grasps him, chuckling at the way his knees buckle.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
She strokes him up and down, pausing to rub the head of his cock against the soaked lace of her panties.  
  
Liam lets his forehead fall onto her shoulder, groaning lowly into her skin. He sucks in a harsh breath, practically tasting the cherry of her perfume.  
  
"Now, I'm going to try this again..." she breathes into his ear. "Fuck me."  
  
Before she realises it, she's flipped back over, panties ripped down her thighs, wet fabric dropping to the floor as her knees are pulled apart. She feels a sweaty chest drape over her back, a quivering voice whispering, "Tell me again. Do you want this— me?"  
  
"Yes," she hisses, pushing back against his hard cock.  
  
That's all it takes for Liam to grasp her hips, steadying her body as he slowly pushes into her heat.  
  
Zayn bites her hand to hold back her whine as she's stretched and filled. It's feels so much more than anything she's felt before, the aftereffects of the potion amplifying every sensation, the heavy drag of his cock as he pulls back out then plunges back in.  
  
He's so big inside of her, she can't stop her muscles from trying to force him out no matter how fucking deep she wants him buried inside of her.  
  
"Uhnnn, Professor Payne," she groans, feeling heady and made of clouds, lighter than whipped creme in a pastry.  
  
Liam feels his gut clench at the name, desire filling his every pore. His fingers fumble with the clasp of her bra, they reach around under the loose material to kneed the hot flesh. He pumps in and out of her with slow, burning strokes. His body is set on fucking fire from her heat, bodies connected as he rolls her nipples back and forth between his calloused fingers.  
  
"Oh fuck," Zayn cries. She can feel it approaching— the hot wet release, knuckles white as she grips the table and goes still, wave upon wave of fire sweeping through her body.  
  
She's swiftly jerked upright, scream muffled by a hand over her mouth as the other one darts between her legs, and suddenly she's cumming again, flames leaking down his shaft.  
  
In an instant she's turned around and on her knees, barely having enough time to part her lips before a cock is shoved alongside her tongue.  
  
Liam watches his student drunkenly as she takes him down her throat. Her mascara has run and her sweet cherry lipgloss is smeared around her lips but she's so fucking hot like that, always so goddamn beautiful.  
  
He grabs a fistful of her tangled hair as he pours his cum down her throat, moaning out.  
  
As soon as she's released, she darts up and crashes her lips against his.  
  
Liam notes as he licks into her mouth that he doesn't taste anything but her lipgloss and himself. No pastries, no perfume, no quidditch. He pulls back in confusion. "Zayn?"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
He feels a dull throb at the name but ignores it. "Is this– are you?"  
  
Zayn smirks. "It wore off before you were even in the room."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more but I decided to end it there. Idk. I'm sleepy.
> 
> "Love Drunk" - Little Mix


End file.
